This grant consists of a number of related projects involved in the investigation of the early events occurring after the onset of myocardial ischemia. The hypothesis is that myocardial ischemia may result in metabolic consequences which can become self perpetuating and ultimately results in cell death. The two major areas of interest are 1) the build-up of fatty acid metabolites and the possible consequences of fatty acid metabolite build-up on membrane function and calcium metabolism and 2) the early leakage of enzymes and cell constituents into the extracellular fluid and breakdown of the sarcoplasmic reticulum-glycogenolytic complex which occurs primarily within the first 10 mins. of ischemia and is manifested by the appearance of phosphorylase extracellularly.